Starry Night
by Gas-Masked UNIT
Summary: Dib has something to tell Tak...


**DATR:**

_**Starry, starry Night…**_

_**Author's NOTE: **_I just wanted to do A short little DATR story… Enjoy

"Tak…", Dib began.

"Yes?" Tak said, "What is It?"

"Umm…I…just wanted to say…"

Tak looked at him, waiting, which made him lose his nerve.

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping me."

Tak merely gave a shrug and went back to piloting.

"Sure…whatever…"

Dib sighed. Although he was grateful for her inviting him to join the resistance against the Irken Empire, that was not what he needed to say. There was something else. Something else he wanted to say, something he wanted to tell her ever since he first met her in Skool. He sucked it up and decided It was now or never…

"Tak…"

"What is it Dib?"

"I….um…lov-"

Dib was suddenly cut off by a rumbling in the ship, and both he and Tak were knocked off their seats.

"DAMMIT!", Tak shouted, "What the HELL did we HIT?!"

"I don't know, A space cow?"

"Very funny Dib… I… um…."

Tak noticed that do to the impact of whatever they hit, her head was now on top of Dib's stomach, which caused her to blush. Dib noticed too, and let out a big, love-struck, grin that he tried to keep to himself. There was suddenly a terrible muffled noise from the outside, and, within a matter of seconds, dents were made on each wall. Whatever was out there, it was trying to get in…

"Unit 123! Unit 123!", Tak said into her Military Walkie -Talkie, "This is Unit 456, we have hit some unidentified object! Requesting back-up! STAT!", She said.

"Tak, Do you want me to launch our Missiles?"

"No, we don't know what we hit, let alone where it is!", she said franticly, "UNIT 123! FREAKING ANSWER!"

"Uh, Tak know might now be the best time, but the computer says the communication line has been cut.."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, not cut, but, um, 'Chewed'"

"Okay", she said trying to calm herself, "Here's what we do. We grab the Space-Mech suits, and then we go out there with the VORT-P9-3 stabilizer guns, and we-"

The ship was suddenly knocked back again, and then knocked forth, and so on and so on.

"It's rocking us!" Dib screamed. "We can't go out there, It's too freaking risky!"

The rocking seemed to cease after what Dib said, but none the less, the ship was still getting dents from something outside.

"We have to get to the Emergency Escape-Pods, Dib! Come on!"

"Uhh, Tak, I have to tell you something!"

"Dib, not now, I don't now what you've been trying to tell me for the past month, but it has to wait, you'll probably cover it up with something anyway!"

Dib felt bad, it was true he had been unsuccessfully try to tell Tak his feeling towards her, and she had every right to get annoyed with him, always stuttering and acting nervous around her, often dashing away when he couldn't say it, but, he knew this might be his last chance, so without even thinking, he grabbed Tak by the hand and yanked her close to him.

"Tak," he began, "When you came to Skool that one day in February, from the moment you sat behind me in class, I fell in love with you."

Tak was surprised, and was about to say something, but Dib silenced her.

"You were the most beautiful Girl in the world to me, even if it was just your Human disguise, but from that moment on, I wanted you. I wanted you with every single fiber of my body. I figured you would never even acknowledge my existence, I mean, a great girl like you, talk to me, The Paranormal loser, but you came up to me that one day, and you talked to me, and actually became my friend. When Zim told me you were Irken, I didn't believe it, I couldn't believe it. But, I couldn't get it out of my head, so I went to investigate to prove myself wrong, but for once in my life, I was right, and I freaking hated it that time. I teamed up with Zim and Gir, back then I convinced myself it was my sole duty to protect that horrible Planet. I kept telling myself to hate you, but I couldn't. And when I first saw you in your true form, I felt so much in love I almost passed out. You were so great Tak, I loved every single thing about you, I still do… I was so sad when you left, I even considered just killing myself, but last month when you came back to my house and offered my to join the resistance, I mean even though it was against your OWN race, I felt like I was dreaming. And now, I'm not sure if we will survive, so I just want to say I love you, Tak, I love you in so many ways…"

Tak was just plain out shocked, and just stared at him with her mouth wide opened… Dib looked back at her, and he knew she was speechless, and his eyes started to water.

"I know you don't love me back Tak… I just needed to tell you…"

"I'm sorry Dib, But we're too different, the resistance wouldn't allow it, and It just couldn't work…"

"I know…" Dib said, crying, "I shouldn't have said anything…"

Dib let her hand go, and turned away, but, was pulled down to the ground, and landed on his back. Tak pinned him down and kissed him passionately, sticking her snakey tongue out and licking him all over the face, as well as rubbing her Antennas against his hair.

"I DO love you, Dib…", she said tearfully, "I've tried to convince myself not to, but I can't do it, I've loved you ever since I came to that Skool on my self-proclaimed mission, I even considered just giving It up and staying on Earth, but like an idiot, I didn't.. I'm so sorry…"

"You do love me?…"

"Yes Dib", she said, "I do…"

The denting and the horrible noise stopped all around the ship. Dib and Tak sat up and looked all around, confused at why It had all stopped…

"Unit 456! Unit 456! Where are you?"

"The communication line, It's back!" Dib said.

"Unit 456, Unit 456! Answer IMMEDIATELY!"

"We're okay, sirs, we just-"

Tak, however, switched it off.

"Tak, what are you doing? We need to tell them we are okay!"

Tak pushed Dib in his chair and fell on him, with their faces but inches away.

"Dib…", she said softly, "There's more important things than work right now…" , she said as she leaned down and kissed him…

As she released from the kiss, Dib smiled and stroked her face…

"Tak, you're my true love…"

"I know, and you're mine…", Tak said back, as she rested her face against his chest.

"There's still one I would like to know though…"

"What, love?"

"What attacked us?"

"MOO", queried a noise from outside…


End file.
